BarrenTale
And the Lord descended upon the land, To the crippled, sinful, desert sand, The evil, greedy, obnoxious and lust, Were left behind in a trail of '''dust'.'' BarrenTale is an AU written by Yossipossi. Ten years after the Justice SOUL had fallen, there was a strange occurrence. A being of unknown power had appeared in the underground. Anyone who saw it had went insane- anyone it saw would end up dead. It made its way through the entire Underground, killing everyone it saw- eventually, it killed half the Underground. When it's "goal" had been reached, it vanished mysteriously. The Underground descended into anarchy. Multiple factions and cults had been created amidst the chaos. A few select individuals had been untouched by insanity, while the vast majority was. But now, a human has arrived. And he will set them free. Groups Of Interest The Groups of Interest are factions or cults that formed after the being had left the Underground. Cult of Gnieb The Cult of Gnieb is formed mainly of residents of Waterfall and Hotland. The Cult believes that the being's name is Kehidupan, and he is the savior of monster-kind. They worship him, in hopes that he will come back and free them from the Underground. They perform rituals, sacrificing other monsters and using "holy dust". They are mortal enemies with the Cult of Gnivil. Notable Members include: *Undyne *Monster Kid *Member C of The Magical 6 Cult of Gnivil The Cult of Gnivil is mainly formed of residents from Snowdin. The Cult, unlike the Cult of Gnieb, believes that the being's name is Kematian, and that he a demon that needs to be appeased. They perform much more gruesome rituals, but are more willing to co-operate with the sane monsters if an alliance is ever needed. They are mortal enemies with the Cult of Gnieb. Notable Members include: *Papyrus *Grillby *Anyu *Siward Monster Resistance (MR) The Monster Resistance is a group of insane monsters. Unlike other insane monsters, this group calls for the extermination of all monster kind. They are extremely hostile to any other group. *Cassidy New New Home (NNH) The New New Home is a group of sane monsters, banded together in the RUINs. They are the only sane group left, and generally fight against other factions. They are ruled by a Moldbygg. They occasionally co-operate with the Cult of Gnivil to attack the Cult of Gnieb. Notable Members include: *Sans *Bryson *Sove Måne Rules *You must gain permission from Yossipossi to post an OC on this page. *Your OC may not break the fourth wall. *Please say on your OC submission "Wasteland" if you read the rules. *Your OC must follow the basic rules of the Wikia. No W.I.P. OCs will be allowed. When they are completed, you may ask me. **They cannot be a candidate for deletion either. *To ask for your OC to be submitted, ask me on my message wall. **You must say his/her name, stats, encounter with the being (if encountered), and current faction. **Asking for your OC to be added in the comments will result on a message on your wall to re-read the rules and contact me correctly. *If an update to the rules takes place, your OC will have to match those rules, despite being submitted before the new rule. *'I have the right to say no to an application.' A sacrifice is what we will bring, To him is what we dance and sing, And then we'll see the stars above, All we need is a little '''LOVE'.'' Category:AU Category:User;Yossipossi Category:RP AU